Celebrations and Thigh Highs
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Title basically explains it.


**So originally I wasn't planning on posting this, but I feel like I needed to post SOMETHING to let everyone know I'm still here and alive after vacation. This came about from a discussion with detectivegeekshin on Tumblr - who is AMAZING by the way - and this is dedicated to them.**

* * *

Shinichi didn't actually remember why he started waxing his legs. He was _sure_ it had something to do with his mother, but the memory evaded him. He supposed he wasn't too mad at her though, since it made wearing his soccer socks much more comfortable. He just never liked the sensation of hair rubbing against his socks as he pulled them on. He hadn't realized until his teammates reactions to his smooth legs that males didn't typically shave or wax their legs.

He'd been slightly confused as to why, telling them that it was more comfortable, but also slightly worried they might find it weird and make fun of him for it. He'd had enough of bullies in elementary school because he was smart, he didn't need more because he preferred hairless legs. Thankfully they'd just shrugged it off, with a few coming in next practice with their own legs hairless and embarrassing stories about their mothers having to help out. Shinichi had laughed, feeling the worry ease away as nothing had changed.

Tossing his bag onto the armchair he'd claimed as his in the library, he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. Glancing at his watch as he took off his tie, he found he still had plenty of time before Kaito, Saguru, and Heiji came over. They were all getting together to have a small celebration at his house for getting into Tokyo University together.

Pulling off his T-shirt and unbuttoning his pants, he hung up his uniform to keep it clean before opening his sock drawer and pulling out two long, black, silky thigh highs. It was the only thing his mother had forced him to wear when he was younger that he actually didn't mind. They were similar enough to his soccer socks, and he enjoyed the way the silk glided over his smooth legs. He never wore them outside the house, both because he wanted to keep them in good condition and because he would never live it down if someone he knew found out. It was too embarrassing.

Tugging the right one up and over his knee, he attached the garter belts to the end of his boxers to keep the socks from falling before pulling on a clean pair of his old soccer shorts and a soccer jersey. Tossing one more glance at his watch, he decided he'd throw on some pants before his friends arrived and made his way downstairs to make himself a snack.

He grabbed a bag of chips and poured himself a generous amount of coffee before making his way back towards the library. Settling down into his chair, he set his snack and drink on the small table next to him and pulled out his homework. Better to get it done now than forget about it – again – and have to sit through _another_ lecture from both his teacher and Ran about the importance of school and getting his homework done on time.

Besides, with how much he missed from his time as Conan, Shinichi was lucky that his school still allowed him to graduate rather than holding him back another year. He didn't want to push his luck by not turning anything else in.

It didn't take him that long to finish the work assigned – it wasn't even that much because they were graduating soon and most had already been accepted into their universities or were getting ready to start their new jobs.

After finishing up and double checking everything, he put all his school things away and pulled one of the case files he had from Inspector Megure to look over onto his lap. Opening the cover, he began to read over the details of the investigation.

Blinking when he heard the doorbell ring, Shinichi yawned and set the current file aside before standing up and stretching. Rubbing the back of his neck that was sore from staring down at the files for so long, he shuffled sleepily towards the door. Yawning again, he opened the door and stared blankly at the three people standing on his front step.

After a few seconds, he realized they had bags in their hands and remembered the celebration they were going to have. Suddenly feeling very awake, he glanced down and flushed red as he realized he hadn't changed before shutting the door and racing up the steps to his room.

He only made it part way to the stairs before a hand grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back. "How _rude_ Shin-chan," Kaito said, and Shinichi could hear the pout in his voice. "We're supposed to be having a celebration and you slam the door in our faces. We even got you that bland, flavorless cake you like."

Knowing his face was still red, Shinichi still refused to turn to look at the magician or the other two detectives. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't _believe_ he'd let them see him like this. Heiji would probably make fun on him for wearing thigh highs, and Kaito would probably make some sexual jokes about them.

He wasn't ready for the magician to casually state, "Black looks good on you, but I think white or blue ones would have gone better with the jersey. Where do you want us to put our stuff?"

Shinichi was confused and turned to blink at the magician who just smiled and held up the bag he was carrying. "The…kitchen." Nodding, Kaito turned and headed towards the kitchen, Heiji and Saguru following behind and leaving a very confused Shinichi standing in the hallway.

Kaito dropped his bag onto the table and quickly grabbed one of his spare handkerchiefs, holding it to his nose right as blood started dripping from it. He turned to the other two, finding Heiji pinching his nose with his head tilted back and Saguru attempting to hide the blush rising on his cheeks.

They had _not_ been prepared to find KUDO SHINICHI wearing _thigh highs_. And the adorably confused face he'd had…Kaito hadn't been able to hold it in much longer. He silently thanked Lady Luck for being able to witness this today as well as his father for teaching him the importance of a Poker Face.

"Dat's not fair," Heiji muttered. "Dat's jus _not fair_."

"It was…unexpected," Saguru agreed, his voice cracking slightly.

Taking a deep breath and trying to get himself under control again, he turned to the others. "Shinichi looked really embarrassed about us seeing him…like that."

He got two deadpan stares in return. "Dat's _obvious_ ," Heiji stated, checking to see if the bleeding stopped.

"We know him just as well as you do Kuroba," Saguru continued, "We aren't going to say or do anything to make him uncomfortable."

Kaito smiled, knowing that the last thing any of them wanted to do was hurt Shinichi. "Of course I know that. I was _going_ to say that no matter how good he looks in his thigh highs you can't use that as an excuse to jump him tonight." The magician enjoyed the way the two turned red and started sputtering excuses and denials.

Before he could tease them more, Shinichi hesitantly reappeared in the kitchen doorway. "He opened his mouth, only to blink at Heiji and ask, "What happened?" Glancing back, Kaito saw there was still a bit of blood trickling from the Osakan's nose.

"He was picking his nose and scraped the inside too hard," Kaito explained smoothly, wrapping one arm around Shinichi's shoulders and leading him further into the kitchen. He enjoyed both Heiji's fierce denials and Shinichi's deadpan stare towards the dark skinned male. "Let's get this celebration started!" Making four glasses of Champaign appear from thin air, he raised his in a toast. "To all of us getting into Tokyo University!"

' _And to getting to see Shin-chan in thigh highs'_ He added silently to himself, discreetly glancing down at the silky looking black stockings on the elder male's legs. His hand twitched with the urge to run his hands up those long legs until he discovered whether or not the soccer player also had a thing for matching silky underwear.

He quickly drained his glass and turned towards the cake he'd gotten himself before another nosebleed broke out or he was tempted to follow through on his less than pure thoughts. He, Saguru, and Heiji had made a pact that they wouldn't make a move on Shinichi until they were all started Tokyo University so they could all get a fair shot. Besides, they had to find out first if their friend was even _interested_ in the same sex.

After Shinichi had announced he and Ran were nothing but friends and would never be anything else, they'd never seen him take an interest in anyone. He was so wrapped up in cases that they weren't even sure he knew what it _meant_ to have an interest in someone.

Separating everyone's choice of cake onto separate plates, Kaito handed Shinichi's preferred coffee cake over along with a fork before digging into his own triple chocolatey piece of heaven. He absently listened as the three detectives began discussing cases, as they normally did when they hung out together. He added his own little tidbits in every now and then, but for the most part he was content to sit back and admire the way Shinichi finally relaxed and smiled as he discussed one of the things he loved with people he cared about.

Ran may have always complained about how he went on and on about Sherlock Holmes and case work, but Kaito would be more than happy to listen if it kept that happy grin on the blue eyed male's face. He let his eyes trail down to the obviously well-worn and loved soccer jersey, enjoying the fact that he got to see Shinichi dressed casually and comfortably when everyone else in the world only got to see the formal clothes or designer clothes his mother tended to guilt him into wearing occasionally.

Thinking about Kudo Yukiko, the magician had to wonder if the silky stockings were something she started. It wouldn't surprise him, with the number of pictures he'd found of a little Shinichi all dressed up and giving a pouty glare to the camera.

They looked smooth on his legs, making Kaito wonder if Shinichi actually shaved his legs. With the amount of times the thief had disguised as a woman, he knew that it wasn't possible to get such a smooth look with such fine silk without shaving.

He crossed his legs and forced himself to look away as he drained another glass of Champaign. Noticing a lull in the conversation, he couldn't keep back his curiosity any longer. Opening his mouth, he closed it when Hakuba asked, "So is there a reason for the stockings, or is this a normal thing?" Kaito nodded slightly as he noticed there was nothing in his tone or posture but curiosity.

Kaito's eyes were drawn to the black stockings once more as Shinichi unconsciously brought his legs together, feet nervously rubbing on top of each other. The slight flush to the elder male's cheeks as he muttered that they were comfortable was adorable.

Not being able to stand it any longer, he reached forward slightly and held his hands near the silky stocking covered legs, glancing up questioningly to the blue eyed male. Shinichi flushed darker but nodded and the magician finally put his hand on the black fabric.

It was just as soft and silky as he had thought, and he couldn't feel even one little leg hair underneath. Sliding his hand up, he could feel the muscles in the leg from years of soccer practices and chasing down criminals. Glancing at the shorts, he wondered how hard Shinichi would kick him if he really went through with finding out if his imagination was right.

Debating for only a few seconds, he pulled his hand back with a smile. He'd pushed far enough for the moment. He could wait until the older teen was in the shower before slipping into his room for a quick look at his undergarment preference.

* * *

 **So there you go! Detectivegeekshin and I were talking and - I think it was them, but idk - one of us came up with Shinichi in thigh highs and...yeah. This happened. Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
